Blue* is Love
by Forever01n02
Summary: POV Duo, Duo gets a ticket on to the Titanic, *Somehow* And meets 5 very good freinds on thier short time there. Don't worry, I wouldn't dream of killing my lovley g-boys. 1/2 3/4 5/M or 5/13, I havn't decided yet. real chapter 3 up!
1. Part 1

Love is blue 01 Love is Blue   
Katya E. M. 

Notes: done in POV for Duo. A Titanic story. Yes someone dies. It could be Duo^.~ If you flame me, it will be laughed at, because if you didn't want to read a death fic, than you shouldn't have read a Titanic story. But don't worry, I would never kill any of my precious g-boys! So please don't thwap me!! >_   
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  


It was huge! It was the biggest thing I'd ever seen in my life, (No not that you hentai's!) and it was taking me back home. It was called, Titanic. She was unsinkable too! Or so they said. I didn't believe it the first moment they said it I took my last breath looking at perfect azure eyes.   
  


I knew at least one thing bad would happen the moment I stepped onto that vessel. But, I was thankful that guy was lazy enough to leave the ticket laying around....   
  


Maybe I can make a few friends....   
  


Well, this is a first class ticket, maybe all the people will be stuck up.... Oh well, if that's the case, I'll just go to the second and third levels and find NICE people....   
  


It's a good thing I stole his suitcase too, other-wise I might not have been able to fit in with these first class people.   
  


As the Titanic started to move, I waved to everyone at the docks, even though I didn't know anyone. But that wasn't the point. Once we were a bit away, I decided to find my room. My bags should already be there...   
  


I was escorted there to my surprise. These first class people really have it easy, I thought.   
  


It was a wonderful room. Or should I say rooms?   
  


You walked into a sitting area and there were three doors. One leading to a beautifully furnished bedroom, one leading to a dinning room and the last leading to an art room. There was also a huge bathroom connected to the bedroom. To put it simply, it was magnificent.   
  


Well, I better change cloths....   
  


What's this for?!! I wondered as I pulled out some dresses. Oh well, they might come in handy....   
  


I put on a pair of black pants, a purple shirt and an long jacket. 'I think I'll just take a little walk around the ship.'   
  


I walked out of the room, the sun beamed down, it was bright, and it reflected off the water, making the first step outside a blinding one. It took me a moment to get used to the light. It was much darker in the rooms with the curtain closed and all....   
  


I took in my surroundings. It was beautiful. Oh, and so was the scenery, but there was a man right ahead of me, leaning over the edge railing, looking off into the waters deep depth, as if looking for an answer to a question. He was stunning, dark brown hair flying wildly in the wind, slightly taller than myself, great ass! And those eye's, they looked as if they were the oceans them-selves! But wait, he looked..... well he looked oriental....   
  


I walked over to him and stuck out my hand in greeting, "Hi! I'm Duo Maxwell, I may run and hide, but I never tell a lie, that's me in a nutshell." I loved that saying, cuz it really did describe me.   
  


"Never?" He asked. It took me a moment to realize he meant about lying.   
  


"Of course."   
  


"Where are you from?" He's testing me!   
  


"New York, America."   
  


"How old are you?"   
  


"18"   
  


He smiled before asking another question. "Are you strait or gay?" I visibly flinched. But hey, I don't lie, remember.   
  


"Neither."   
  


"You're bi. Ok, so then, are you a virgin?"   
  


I blushed a bright red before answering. "Yes... and no....."   
  
  


He raised an eyebrow, but changed the subject instead. "I'm Heero Yuy. Would you like to take a walk? We might run into Quatre."   
  


"Sure! Who's Quatre? I don't know anyone on this ship."   
  


"Not Anyone?" He didn't give me the chance to finish though, "Quatre's a really nice guy, probably the richest family here, also the largest."   
  


"Really?"   
  


"Yeah, There's his father, him, and his 29 sisters."   
  


I visibly paled at that thought. "So, I take it he's gay?"   
  


He smiled slightly as he nodded his head. "Are you his boyfriend?"   
  


"does he have one."   
  


"Hn."   
  


"Ummmmm I don't speak Chinese.... or whatever that was."   
  


"Japanese, and I didn't think you would."   
  


I didn't think he would be saying much more for some reason, I just thought that that was all I'd be getting out of him. We kept walking, I had no idea where we were going, and truth be told, I don't think he did either.   
  


TBC   
  


So? How did you like it? I had fun writing it, but I don't know if I'll have much fun writing it if no one likes it. And as I wrote in the top note, I would never kill my g-boys, so no need to worry. *pulls out gundainium box just to be safe.*   
  
  



	2. Part 2

Love_is_blue_02 Heartfire Wind- I can try to make it more descriptive, but I was board and that was just a first chapter, you're never really sure about the first chapter ya know? Silent Death- yeah, I know It went a little fast but hey, I didn't know of anyone would like it..... And I know Heero was a little OOC but I wanted him to ask em! Lura Maxwell- I cant promise *much* 2+1 cuz I like 1/2 a lot better but I will put some in.... somewhere.....   
Europa - ummmmmm, okay, I think I have an answer to that...... It's mainly my muses faults, they put all these ideas in my head..... And I would've had this part out sooner, but I got a kitten and he seems to think that everything revolves around him.....just like all my other cat's........ And actually, this was going to be a one shot, but then one of my muses put even more ideas in my heaad for this story..... But I am working on a one shot right now..... And I *will* make it a one shot! 

Title: Love* is Blue 2/? 

Author: Katya E. M. 

Archive: Fanfiction.net 

Summery: Last time I told that Duo had gotten on the Titanic, and he met Heero! ^-^   
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  


Heero and I had almost walked around half the Titanic when Heero spotted a short little blond talking to a slightly taller oriental looking man. He didn't look to happy, but the blond did.   
  


Heero tugged my hand slightly, signaling me to follow him over to the two men. At least I think it's two men...... The black haired one noticed us first, he smiled slightly and waved us over.   
  


"Good afternoon Yuy. Did you actually make a friend? I thought that involved talking."   
  


It was a really lame comment, and I obviously wasn't the only one who noticed. "Hn."   
  


"Oh, don't listen to him Heero, he's just upset because the people who moved the luggage on board scratched one of his swords. Now, are you going to introduce us to you're friend?" That was the blond one, he seemed friendly enough.   
  


"Quatre, Wufei," He waved a hand toward me, "Duo, Duo, Quatre," He waved toward the blond one, "and Wufei." Even his name makes him sound up-tight.....   
  


"Well then, Duo, have you eaten yet today? Wufei and I were waiting for Trowa so we could get ready to go to lunch. But we're not going to the main hall until diner, we were going to go to my dining room in the part of the ship my father got for me. Although I don't know why it would need to be so big for one person....."   
  


I had to agree with him on that, but I wonder if his is even bigger than mine... (no not like that either! I'm not writing a 2/4!)   
  


I turned to Heero before I acknowledged his question, I didn't want to do anything he didn't. He nodded slightly, and I smiled turning back to Quatre. "Sure! When is it?"   
  


Quatre smiled and answered, "As soon as Trowa gets here!"   
  


"Great, another talkative onna wanna be......"   
  


"I am not!" I glared at Wufei while Heero just smirked.   
  


"And how did you learn what that means?"   
  


I didn't want to tell him the truth, Ii mean, who would? I couldn't tell him I'd slept with at least 7 Chinese men/women. I hadn't had a friend in so long, I couldn't lose them now..... "I knew a guy who was oriental."   
  


I could tell he didn't really believe it was all there was to it, but anything he would've said was cut off by Quatre's ecstatic squeal. "Trroooooooooooowwaaaa!" A man who was at least a foot taller than me was glomped by Quatre.   
  


The man walked over with Quatre wrapped around his upper-body. He held out one of his hands to me, "Trowa Barton."   
  


I shook his hand, "Duo Maxwell."   
  


"Alright now, Winner, can we eat now?!" Wufei had managed to make his voice threatening and joking at the same time.   
  


"Sure." It was a muffled reply, but I heard it clearly enough. Trowa turned and started to lead us to Quatre's rooms. I soon found out that he own a whole portion of the Titanic, almost a forth of the first class portion.   
  


TBC   


Okay, I'm soooooooo sosososososososososo sorry this took so long and that it was so short, but school started and I just now got my week break, hopefully I'll get two or three more parts out....... what? don't look at me like that! I really mean it this time!.....really..... well! ANYWAY, does any one know what I can call the Titanic instead of the Titanic? Like ship or somin? I don't want to get yelled at for calling it something that it isn't. well, please tell me what you think.   



	3. part 3

What? I had this out on time!!! I did damn it!!! I did........really.....you just didn't notice.......   
by the way, be warned, while I wrote this, and added parts here and there, I'm listening to Tenacious D..... You've been warned.   


Title: Love is Blue 3/? 

Author: Katya E. M.   
  


I walked back to back to my room, but for some reason I missed Heero. We'd only just met and I know it would never work out with my past. Pah, I don't even know if he's gay! It was really starting to scare me, and at the same time thrill me, that someone I'd only just met could have such an impact on me.   
  


But at least I already have some friends. Well, as much as a friend as someone can be for me. I just hope that none of them find out about my.... past.   
  


But anyway, back to why I came back to my room...... get.... get dressed! Get dressed for.... something.   
  


I rummaged through the cloths, It still amazed me that I could make the cloths fit and still look nice. Anyway, I just picked out a pair of suspender pants and a white dress shirt. My nice shiny leather boots and gold cross went nicely with the outfit I think. Although if this was the kind of outfit I was supposed to ware or not I had no idea. The point was that it was comfy.   
  


It was only after I had walked out of the rooms onto the deck that I realized I had no idea where I was supposed to go. But I guess they had realized that too because not long after I'd thought that Wufei had appeared. I smiled in acknowledgment and thanks and we started to walk, him leading the way. (duh!!)   
  


~*~*~*~*~   
  


Wufei led me into a huge room with a few tables and chairs, a few couches too. but mainly there were just pedestals with finely carved statues strewn about the room and a few paintings lined the walls. The next room we passed through had more instruments then I could name, there was a beautiful black marble piano, there were all the string instruments, and trumpets, and flutes......and you're probably not interested.....   
  


But after about five more rooms we finally stopped. The room we stopped in was a fair sized room, nicely decorated. There was a long couch, which Trowa and Quatre sat together on one side of. Two cushiony armchairs, which were being occupied be Heero and Wufei. I of course sat down next to Trowa on the couch as I continued to look around the room. There was a portrait of a young blond woman holding a baby above the mantle of a small fire place. Maybe it was Quatre's mother. I could ask, but then they'd have the right to ask about me too.   
  


You know when someone say's something and there's one of those big, silent, awkward pauses? Well that's what happened next except that no one said anything.   
  


"So ummmmmm........ What do we do now?" I need in to find a permanent marker and write 'IDIOT' on my forehead. (1).   
  


"We wait for the drinks, but if you want we could play some music." Quatre is too nice for his own good sometimes. But at least I wasn't alone in my opinion this time. It looked as if Trowa a Wufei wanted him too to. Heero didn't really have a reaction. ^^;;   
  


Quatre got up and walked out of the room, probably toward the one with all the instruments. I wonder what he plays......   
  


I didn't have to wait long, Quatre returned to the room with a violin case in one hand, a flute case in the other. He handed Trowa the flute, it wasn't hard to tell they 'liked' each other.   
  


As Quatre started opening the case he started talking, "This was my mothers Violin. I never met her but my real sister, no I shouldn't say that, all my sisters are real. Just that most of them are step-sisters. My blood sister, Iria, says that I not only look like her but I act a lot like her."   
  


I guess that's saying a lot considering he's never met her. "So does that mean you have sisters and a father hiding somewhere in here?" 1, I just did what I didn't want to do didn't I? 2, If there were an award given for best fake smile......   
  


Quatre smiled, a sad sweet smile, "No, my father couldn't leave unless it was for a business deal with someone. And my sisters have all become either house wives or nurses. Except Iria, she's a doctor. But people look down on her for being an independent woman like she is.... I'm only here because 'it will help my social skills for when I take over the family business'."   
  


"C'mon, enough talking, I thought you were going to play a song!" Wufei certainly was straight to the point, but his little comment earned him a glare from Trowa.   
  


"Oh yeah, I'd almost forgotten. Well Trowa is there any song in particular you'd like to play?"   
  


"I don't really care."   
  


"Well I do."   
  


Well then what do you want us to play Wufei?"   
  


Luckily, before an augment could start one of the staff walked into the room with a silver plate that held 5 ornate tea cups and a matching teapot. He poured an equal amount into the cups, it was a brownish-red color and smelled like apple and spice. Have I ever had tea?   
  


It tasted pretty good, but if I had to have it everyday, well, to be blunt I throw up quite quickly.   
  


Luckily again, the argument on what to play didn't come up, Trowa and Quatre just started playing.   
  


Quatre started first, it was a slow calming melody at first, and Trowa's flute only added to the beauty. Then the tune started to pick up and become a faster paced song.   
  


~*~*~*~*~   
  


My new friends certainly are strange. Quatre is very friendly, kind, loveable, and likes to glomp Trowa as much as possible. Trowa is pretty quiet but is plainly obvious about his feelings toward Quatre and is very protective of him. But do you know what is really odd? I found out Quatre is an empath. Do you know what I also found out? I found out what empath meant. Quatre can since others emotions and 'show' them his.   
  


Oh! And Wufei is just too easy to annoy. He seems to have a very short temper and very high standards on justice and honor and pride. And if there were an award for the best rant.......   
  


And I don't want to forget about my favorite and most important person, Mr. Heero Yuy. He must have been really, really, *REALLY* drunk when we met. He must've used up his word limit for the rest of the year. All I've gotten out of him is 'Hn' and..... no, no, that's it I think.... He doesn't even let his emotions reach his eyes. I'd be surprised if Quatre could read his emotions.   
  


Oh! Guess what? They invited me to come have dinner with them too, again it will be in Quatre's rooms and not in the main hall.   
  


So much for socializing....   
  


TBC   
  


I now I had some run on sentences and shit in there but I'm also updating School dance 14 and Mission denied part 6 now. So hopefully this won't be the only thing posted today. 

........shit....... I still have other stories....... I'm going to try and have at least one update for all my stories this week. Seeing as this is the last week I have off and I still have homework to do......   


Do you know what my new favorite   
phrase is? Mind bullets!! ^_________^ I like my new CD! 


	4. part 4

  
Title: Love* is Blue 4/? 

Author: Katya E. M   
  
  


Day two on the wonderful Titanic. Most people here are either anticipating the arrival to America, and others are just relaxing watching the ocean and enjoying their family and friends company. But me, I just want to see Heero again. I keep telling myself that this is too good to be true. That's there's no way he would ever feel the same. But there's a small voice inside me that tells me just the opposite.   
  


But then again, they do call it the ship of dreams don't they? Maybe I do have a chance.   
  


Thoughts swam through my head as I sat outside on the deck in one of the many sun chairs. Thoughts of the times so far I'd spent with Heero, and of what I'd like to happen. I wonder when the next time I'll see him is. I didn't ask to do anything today, and they didn't invite me. Maybe they were just being polite. I wonder if I'll see them when we get to America.   
  


I wonder what I'll do once I get to America...... Well, I suppose I'll think of something. As long as it's not whoring myself again. I refuse to go back to that.   
  


Shit..... what if I run into a past customer? I hope I wouldn't be with Heero or one of the others. If they really do like me, that would for sure make then turn tail and run.... But how could I keep them from finding out? I'm sure there is *someone* here who knows my reputation....   
  


Maybe it's one of those things where people say to you, 'Only Time will Tell.' But then again, since when have I been a patient person?   
  


After about a minuet or two of thoughts running rampant through my head I realized I was no longer in the sun. I opened one eye to see Heero standing over me. My heart could've burst out of my chest when I moved so fast. I squealed like a little girl who'd just been given a lollie pop and jumped up so fast I fell back down.   
  


Heero gave a small smirk as he held out a hand to help me up. I smiled goofily at him as I took it and stood up. Only thing is, since he helped off the sun chair, standing up made us very close, our noses were almost touching.   
  


"Uhh, Hi?" My voice was much higher than normal.   
  


"Hi. We wanted to know if you wanted to come play shuffle board with us." (1)   
  


"Uhhh, sure, but You'll have to show me how."   
  


"Sure" But neither one of us made any move to go to the shuffle board part of the deck. WE just stood there, not even an inch apart from one another. Heero was the first to make any move, he took a step back, then turned leading the way.   
  


Once we got there Quatre greeted us with a warm friendly smile. "I'm glad you could find him Heero."   
  


"Hn."   
  


"Heero said he'd show me how to play since I don't think I've even ever heard of this before." I said as I pasted that big goofy grin only a choice few could see through.   
  


"Oh, okay, you guys can use that side, three's some equipment right over there."   
  


Heero and I each picked up a poll while Heero also picked up a round flat thing.   
  


We walked over to a place on the deck, the floor was painted with lines that I guess made up the game. Heero walked behind me, setting his poll down and dropping the puck in front of me. He circled his arms around me placing his hands over mine on the poll.   
  


He whispered into my ear, "You just get the puck into the round part and push. You aim for the circle painted on the floor."   
  


A shiver ran down my spine as he said this. He then moved my poll so that the puck shot straight into the circle. "See, now you try on you're own."   
  


"O...kay...."   
  


And so the day went on like that until lunch. Heero taught me how to play for about three or four hours when it really only took about 5 minuets. Not that's I'm complaining.   
  


We all walked to Quatre's part of the boat to eat lunch, and like i said before, so much for socializing.   
  


~*~*~*~*~   
  


After lunch Heero and I decided to take a walk and enjoy the scenery, a.k.a, the ocean.   
  


But I don't think either one of us was paying all that much attention to the water or the people around us, just each other.   
  


"So Heero, what exactly do you do for a living?"   
  


"I build houses, so does Trowa."   
  


"Wow, that sounds like a lot of fun!" I said sarcastically.   
  


"Hn. And You?'   
  


Shit....... What am I supposed to tell him? Shit shit shit shitshitshit..... I KNOW! "I help people with their problems."   
  


He gave me a funny look like he didn't believe me, that he knew I wasn't telling him everything. But he just shrugged letting it drop. "Hn."   
  


"Where are you going to go once we get to America?"   
  


"Quatre offered to let me stay with him, I already have a job waiting near where he lives when I get there."   
  


"That's nice. I don't know what I'm going to do yet. Maybe I'll look after kids for people. But that still leaves me with trying to find a place to live."   
  


"You're sailing on the Titanic to go to America and yet you don't know what you'll do once you get there?"   
  


"yep, that's pretty much it."   
  


"Baka. You know, if you asked Quatre, he'd let you stay with him."   
  


"You think?"   
  


"Hn."   
  


By this time we were almost back to Quatre's part of the boat, so I decided why not try it?   
  


~*~*~*~*~   
  


I sat on my bed brushing out my hair, Quatre of course had said yes just like Heero had said he would. I spent the rest of the day with Heero, then I had dinner with Quatre. But it seems that the more time I spend with Heero the more I want to tell him about my past.   
  


"*sigh* But I can't tell him, it will ruin the friendship I have with him. But if I don't tell him and he finds out on his own then it could be even worse. What am I supposed to do?" I asked no one in particular as I fingered the cross sister Hellan gave to me before she died.   
  


And with that I fell into a light sleep, awaiting the next day, hoping to spend it all with Heero. And to tell him of my past, maybe.   
  
  


TBC   
  


1) I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT SHUFFLE BOARD IS!!! ALL I KNOW IS THAT YOU USE A STICK WITH A ROUND HALF HOOP ON THE END. 

Okay, so, how do ya like it so far? yes there will be lime in the next chapter, so for those of you who can't even handle that, not only do I laugh at you but warn you for the next chapter contains it!!! mwahahahah!!!! 

OH, and a question, do you think there should be more after the titanic sinks? like in this story, or do you think i should put that in a sequel, or just have it end there? REMEMBER, I'm not killing any of the g-boys.   



End file.
